fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mysterious Heroine X (Alter)/@comment-183.89.153.174-20170214045730/@comment-30522333-20170219183145
@Valeth That's why I choose the berserker class. Base on datamine info, the stars generated from berserker are neutral +/- 0%. The worse class to generate stars from is Assasin/Avengers at -10% and Lancer at -5%. If we use my image as base line, we're getting around 27-37 stars (I had 41 on a rider class book before, but there was overkill involved). Granted you could fudge it by doing QQNP combination as it will effectively lower your star gen as NP does not get bonus from first card effect nor power up by card position order. If that's the case, then it's very likely for said user to get 21-25 stars range. "As mine is closer to general/casual use" - I'll concur with this point. The team I've purposed (Ozy + Cleo) is not something most master would consider or try, but merely an average team to demostrate my point and the real use for Sovereign. I assure you I've tested these build with the new Valentine event, by playing the lvl 90 quest without using Mold to generate randomize classes. The most effective one I've play with in terms of full support MHXA /w 2030 was Jalter + Santa Alter/Lancer Alter/OG liz. Equpid CE were Holy Maiden Leading Chaldea and Hot Spring of the Moon. There should be more possibilities, but my hands are somewhat tied as I'm still farming the event for mats and QP to level my MHXA. Yes, the meme does run strong with most communities, and it's natural to think that her third skill is used herself. But most people fail to understand starweight of 9 will almost never get you the needed stars unless you either A) have EAM B) Flood the star pool above 40+ stars (I want to say 50, but 40 is usually enough depending on team comp) C) Your draw only has MHXA and one other servant cards. In this situation, Soveregin will/can get MHXA stars. Sovereign is simply not enough to make her the crit centric servant most people think she "could've" been. It's a one time setup similar to Merlin's Hero Creation for massive crit, with a lingering after effect of party atk up. However, if you put her in the scenerio I've mention, both her 2nd and 3rd skill makes alot more sense; Tilting the star distribution to the needed servant that's NOT her, depending on your card draw. Regarding Dantes/Mashu - 1. I'm still farming Valentine event in my main so I'm somewhat restricted in what comp and CE I can use to give you the needed screenshot while farming, please forgive for that. Plus, the main purpose of the screen shot is to show you NPQQ does indeed generate 30+ stars easily. 2. Yes, this is another formation I would recommend. Double attacker with one support, with Dantes as my main DPS. I can easily wipe off the boar by simply tilting the stars from Mashu to Dantes, and quickly raise my star pool using Dantes and MHXA active star gain skills (illumate Cleo's third skills per say) combination. If it was Fuma, I would have alot of trouble funneling stars to Dantes, as both Mashu and Fuma is 3 times the star weigh of Dantes. Not to mention the lost in fire power. 3. I think I've stated it before, so I'll just copy pasta this - "In my opinion, the only protection MHXA needs is either Mashu, Merlin, Waver or a Taunter. Third servant should be the main damage dealer, as MHXA won't be enough as she's not a BBBerserker and can not use the stars she generate for herself". Also, it's not so much that MHXA need Mashu, but more so that Mashu is great when you're up agaist a stage full of berserker. Mashu isn't there to solely protect MHXA (like Kintoki), she's there to protect Dantes the main DPS of this formation. I mostly frown on team compo that focus MHXA as main DPS because of how expensive it will take to make it work (ref to the youtube video). Plus as you said, there are better Berserker fitted for the role of main DPS. Final Note - very high level content like Dantes Boss rush or the Valentine Challenge run are the times when full offensive composition wouldn't work with MHXA. That's simply due to the long lasting nature of these fight.